Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted nock for an arrow, and more particularly, to a lighted nock for an arrow that is capable of turning a light on/off in a simple and accurate manner and having a stable structure in which the light is not separated from a battery while the light is being turned on/off.
Background of the Related Art
In general, an arrow 1 used for western archery includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an arrow shaft 10 having a cylindrical cross section made of duralumin, glass fiber, carbon fiber, or the like to form a body, an arrow head 20 fitted to the front end of the arrow shaft 10, feathers 30 designed to keep the direction of a trajectory upon flight of the arrow 1, and a nock 40 serving to lock a string thereon.
There has been recently developed a technology of providing the arrow with a light emitting function in order to enable a user to effectively enjoy games of archery even at night or on a cloudy day. In this case, a luminous light and a battery are provided to the rear end of the arrow, that is, to the nock 40, and the luminous light is turned on/off, so that the arrow has the light emitting function.
By the way, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional arrow nock 40 with the light emitting function cannot turn a luminous light 45 on/off in an accurate manner, and further, if an excessive force is applied to the luminous light 45 during the on/off operations, the luminous light 45 may be separated from a battery 44.